Like Her
by katy1030
Summary: She was broken, and needed him to hold her together so she wouldn't shatter. He was conflicted, and he needed her to help him realize that she wasn't like Katniss, but the fact was, he didn't want her to be anyone but herself. Gale's boring life in District 2 is about to change. GalexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfiction readers! This is my new story Like Her; it revolves around Gale's after Mockingjay in District 2. You know what that means. It's a GalexOC story, lord help me. I usually write KatnissxGale stories, but if Katniss wants to be with Peeta fine by me. Gale at least deserves to be happy. **

**I am not the amazing Suzanna Collins; I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of the characters. All original characters belong to me. **

**Like her**

**Gale's POV**

"You're coming with me." Jackson states arms crossed over his chest.

"No," I eye the target on the other end on the shooting range, "I'm not." I pull the trigger and watch the bullet soar through the ring closest to the middle.

"Yes, you are. When was the last time you actually did something that didn't involve work, Gale?" He asks while adjusting his grip on the gun. He fires and the bullet hits the corner of the paper, missing the actual target completely.

I don't answer him; instead I fire the gun once more, this one actually hitting the middle. I'm a better shot when it comes to a bow, but I'm not too bad when it comes to a handgun either.

I look over at Jackson to see him concentrating before squeezing the trigger. The bullet hits the outer ring.

I take off my glasses and fold them up setting them next to the gun on the table in front of me, "You're a lousy shot."

"And you're a lousy friend if you don't come with us." He glares as he sets his gun down. When I first came to District 2 I accepted a job in weapons development in the Military. I decided that I was going to do something important with my knowledge of bombs and snares. I let out a flinch at the idea of what happened when I let my own bombs get into the wrong hands.

_Prim._

I met Jackson about two weeks in; he trains recruits in hand to hand combat. The first time we met I was walking past one of his lessons.

"_Hey you come here!" I look to the side to see a guy with curling brown hair and bright green eyes call to me. At least twenty recruits turn to look at me expectantly; I raise my eyebrows in his direction. His only response is to motion for me to come close. I hesitantly walk to the front of the group. _

"_You called?" I ask dryly. _

"_J. Jackson." He holds out his hand. _

_I narrow my eyes before glancing at the crowd of awaiting recruits. I take his hand, "Gale Hawtho – OOMPH." I land on the mat, the air knocked right out of my lungs after he flipped me right over his shoulder. _Yea, should've seen that coming,_ I think to myself. _

_I see Jackson talking to his students, "The element of surprise." He laughs and holds out a hand to help me up. I reach out, but instead of taking it I sweep my leg under him, causing him to fall next to me. _

_He lets out a shaky cough as the recruits try to cover their laughs with coughs. I tense, expecting him to retaliate, but instead he gives me a lopsided grin and sits up next to me. _

"_I think we're going to be very good friends."_

And that was the beginning of our very strange friendship. Jackson was my first actual friend when I came to 2. My first friend since Katniss. I sigh at the thought of my best friend, or old best friend. It's been a year since the rebellion, and I'm still completely in love with her. Apparently love only grows with time.

"Would you quit day dreaming about proposing to your cousin, you sick bastard, and tell me you'll come." Jackson sounds bored.

I make a face of disgust for two reasons. The first being he somehow can always tell when I'm thinking about Katniss and the second is that he's still convinced she's my cousin even after I've told him a _million times_ she isn't.

"I just don't understand why you want me to go so bad, J," I run a hand through my hair. Jean Jackson is his whole name, but seeing that he hates his first name he made it into just J. I recently found this out one night when Jackson was drunk, and decided to tell me about his deepest darkest secret. A name isn't much of a secret to me.

"Because if you don't you'll stay home and work, prepare for work, sulk, or think about what your little inbred children with Katniss will look like."

"No I won't," I argue. He looks at me expectantly; I sigh and finally give in, "Ok, ok, I'll go. You happy?"

"Extremely." I groan and follow him off of the range, and through the barracks. He's been begging me to go out to this bar somewhere in town.

"_You need to get out more."_ Are his exact words and I don't know. Maybe he's right. I think about work and Katniss probably more than the healthy amount that I think I'm teetering on the line of obsession, and when I'm not doing that the nightmares and the guilt are enough to drive me mad.

We walk the rest of the way to the bar; I barely listen as he talks animatedly about something.

"Hey Gorgeous!" That's what catches my attention. My head snaps up and I see Johanna Mason walking quickly towards me. Jackson stops talking and is now staring wide eyed at her.

"Did you just hear what she called me?" His grin is big enough to split his head in half.

I shake my head and laugh before turning at the woman in front of me, "Hey Johanna." Jackson seems to realize that we know each other and deflates like a balloon. "What are you doing here?"

"What you're not happy to see me." She teases, "I got a job here. Thought they could use a hand in the weapons division. Heard you're a big shot around here with a fancy job."

I shrug. She's partly right. I'm high in the standing in weapons development to be head of the division, but at the moment my job is actually simple. Make sure no weapons of mass destruction get into the hands of the wrong people, break down bombs and missiles to develop better more efficient ones, and occasionally teach recruits shooting. Well, it's a simple as it can be.

The reason people confuse it with some fancy big shot job is because occasionally I make a television appearance to speak for my division. The only reason for that is because I'm the only one with experience in speaking in front of cameras, like when we were making propaganda for the rebellion.

Johanna turns, finally noticing Jackson next to me, "And who's this?"

I open my mouth to speak, but before words can escape Jackson is already introducing himself, "J. Jackson, but you can call me Jackson all my friends do." He wiggles his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Johanna Mason." She responds cooly before asking, "What does the J stand for?"

"It's one of my many mysteries."

I let out a snort, and Jackson turns to glare at me. Johanna looks more amused than wooed, as I begin talking again.

"We're going to the bar down there. Care to join us?" I ask before J can ask her if she needs self defense lessons. (One of his many pick-up lines. It never works.)

"I was going to ask her that," Jackson whines.

She shrugs one shoulder casually, "Sure. It'll be like you showing me around town." She smirks and walks in between me and J before looping her arms with ours. "Lead the way, boys."

Jackson looks like he is about to fall over as we begin walking he begins talking to Johanna. Her hair is now down to her shoulders and wavy and her eyes have that familiar spark in them that wasn't always present in District 13. She reminds me of the past, and more importantly Katniss. God, I'm pathetic.

As we finally arrive at the bar I see yet another familiar face and slip my arm out of Johanna's as Jackson leads her to table. Christa is short and curvy, my age with chocolate brown skin, dark eyes, and wavy hair that's almost always tied up. I walk towards her and put my hand on her shoulder moving quickly out of the way of her elbow that - as a reflex - jerks back.

She turns around quickly, her face quickly lighting up in a smile. "You came!" She claps her hands together in delight.

I raise my eyebrows, "You doubted me?"

"Let's just say that I owe Jackson twenty coins." Christa is a shooting instructor, not for the military; she works at a shooting range off base in town. Jackson introduced me to her and ever since we've been pretty good friends. She was in District 2 when we were trying to blow up the nut. I wondered why I couldn't remember her at first, but then remembered I was so caught up in Katniss I didn't really notice anything else.

"What are you drinking?" She asks gesturing at the bartender to come over.

"I don't drink."

"Great than you can buy my drinks tonight," She laughs. I can't help the small smile that spreads across my face. "Where's Jack?" She looks over my shoulder.

"Flirting." I reply simply, taking out money to pay for the drink she just ordered. I slide the right amount across the counter and the bartender takes it gratefully.

"Already?" Christa takes a small sip from her glass and sighs. "Ah, aren't you happy that they have places where people can drink collectively now?"

"Ecstatic," I can hear the sarcasm dripping in my voice. After the Rebellion the new government tried to reinstate things from the past. Apparently bars were high on that list of what to give to the people of Panem. Personally, I didn't think it was the best idea.

Christa rolls her eyes, "Well, since you payed for my drink I'm going to do you a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I'm gonna hook you up tonight."

I throw my head back and let out a groan before walking back to the table where Jackson and Johanna are waiting.

"Oh, come on. You need a girlfriend. Not an imaginary girlfriend who hates your guts." Christa follows me, and I flinch at her words. She has this habit of saying whatever she has on her mind. It's one of the things I like most about her because, honestly, I'd rather hear the harsh truth than lies.

"Technically, she's not imaginary. She's a real person, but she just isn't my girlfriend." I offer lamely.

Christa scoffs as we approach the table where Jackson is failing miserably at flirting. Johanna has an expression on her face that looks like a mix of thoughtfulness and humor.

"Who's the new addition?" Christa sits on the chair next to Johanna and looks at her expectantly.

"This is my friend Johanna," I sit next to Jackson who looks annoyed for being interrupted by Christa.

"Aw, Gorgeous, I didn't know you considered me a friend. I'm touched," She touches a hand to her heart in mock thoughtfulness.

"Wait, you mean Johanna Mason? Like the Victor Johanna Mason?" Christa asks realization hitting her.

Johanna visibly tenses, but plays it off, "The one and only."

"Oh, damn, I'm sorry that was rude. I'm Christa."

"It's fine. I get it all the time." Johanna shrugs. A dark veil seems to settle over the table that increases the tension every second.

"You know," I say breaking the silence, "That means if you pull anything funny, J, she can kill you like that." I snap my fingers for emphasize.

A small smirk graces Johanna's lips and Jackson grins.

"I'll take my chances."

* * *

"So Johanna's pretty hot," Jackson tells me while we sit at the bar and wait for another round of drinks.

I raise my eyebrows at him, "A few more drinks and she might think you're hot too."

He narrows his eyes, "I'll let you know that people find me extremely-."

"Get off of me!" A yell breaks through the air. I look in the direction where the voice came from to see a girl struggling to keep a large man at arm's length. I look at Jackson and he nods; we begin to quickly make our way to the girl. A small crowd has gathered around the two, but no one makes any move to help.

"Come on, Destiny! I payed you, dammit!" The man yells.

"I don't want your money!" The clanking of coins follows.

We push through the small crowd in time to see the girl scratch the side of the man's face as she finally shoves her arms out of the way. She grabs a bottle of white liquor off of the counter and smashes it just before we approach the two. She holds the sharp edge out to the man to keep him away.

"Woah, woah, woah! What's going on here?" Jackson asks stepping in between the two.

"This guys insane!" She spits, and I immediately notice how out of place she looks in the dark lighting. Straight hair so blonde it looks almost white, pale skin, and the only dark thing on her being her deep brown eyes. Very different from Katniss.

I brush away the thoughts for now, "What happened here?" I slowly approach her putting my hand on top of hers and lowering the bottle. The skin contrast is very apparent. Dark tanned hands against soft pale ones. She turns quickly away from me and places the bottle on the counter. Her long bright orange skirt a swirling wave of fabric, and the bracelets she wears jingle with the movement.

"He's drunk. He thinks I'm someone named Destiny," She explains waving a hand at the man.

The man's face morphs into a look of disgust, "Her name is Destiny! No what, never mind, there are more girls like you on the street I'll find one of them." He picks his money up off the floor and storms through the crowd and out of the bar.

"Wow, what a d-,"

"Where'd the girl go?" I ask cutting J off. He looks confused, but then notices her disappearance as well.

"She went out the back. Mind going and getting her so she can clean up this mess?" The bartender asks, a scowl marring his face.

I nod, "I'll go get her. You go find the girls. I think it's time to go." Jackson doesn't even argue, just nods and scurries off.

I go out the back way into the dark alley behind the bar. I spot her sitting on a crate under a lamp post, a cigarette hanging loosely between her lips. I've only seen a few in my life; I remember seeing peacekeepers and merchants smoking them in The Hob. No one else could afford the habit. Katniss hated smoking; she said the smoke reminded her to much of coal.

He couldn't help but notice as he approached that her skin glowed like porcelain under the light.

I lean against the wall next to the crate, "The bartender wants you to go back in and clean up, Porcelain." I don't know where that came from. I didn't even mean to say that; it just came out. She looks over at me carefully, studying me.

"Porcelain? I bet you say that to all the pale girls, handsome." She takes a long drag from the cigarette and blows the smoke out through her nose. I'm quickly assaulted by the strong smell of cinnamon.

"No, actually, this is a first."

"Lucky me," She turns on the crate to face me, and raises an eyebrow, "Is that all."

"Are you okay? You know from earlier?" I ask carefully.

She shrugs, "I'm alright. I'm more shaken up by the fact that I'll have to clean later." She stands and I immediately realize the height difference. She's at least a head shorter than me, so that my chin comes to the top of her head. _Katniss was taller_, is my first thought.

"I'm Gale, by the way." I introduce myself as she stretches.

"I know."

I quirk a brow at her, "You know?"

"I've seen you on the television before. You're a big military man right?" She leans against the wall in front of me and brushes her bangs out of her eyes. "I seen you during the rebellion. All that propaganda."

"I didn't know I had fans," I joke.

"Ah, looks like all that fame has gone to your head." A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips. And she crushes the cigarette under her shoe after throwing it to the ground.

"I try to stay down to earth."

"Oh! You're the mockingjays cousin, too, right?" She tilts her head to the side and almost immediately I respond,

"She's not my cousin."

"Touchy subject," She drums her fingers on my chest before pushing off and walking back toward the door. I look around and follow her.

"I wish I met you when I was in a better mood right now I'm usually a very bubbly person." She tells me as she puts a hand on the knob of the door, but doesn't open it.

"Oh, yea, me too." I joke with a small smirk.

"I highly doubt that." She glances back at me before opening the door. I place a hand on it and shut it. _Where did that come from? You're acting like a creep,_ I tell myself.

"Before you go what's your name?" I ask. There's a part of me that's comparing everything about her to Katniss. From their height to their personality. On the other hand there's a part of me wanting to know everything about her. From her name to how does she look so delicate, but can wield glass just like a knife.

"I'm Tia," She introduces herself before opening up the door and slipping inside the crack quickly so that it shuts behind her immediately. I lean my head against the door and sigh; _you've successfully scared her away, congratulations. _

After a moment I open the door and walk in only to have a hand stop my shoulder and a voice whisper in my ear, "But you can call me Porcelain if you want." I turn in time to see Tia walking backwards away from me with a smile.

**There you go guys. Tell me how you like it, and if you think I should continue. Also do you guys like my OC's? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. **

**Like Her **

**Gale's POV **

There are two markets in District two. The first is cleverly named The Mark, and it's located in town, right by the old Justice building. The second, The Landing, is in the forest on the outskirts of town. Out of the two The Landing is much more exciting. Bright colors and swaths of fabric decorate stalls; performers litter the streets, and plumes of colored smoke swirl through the air surrounding the perimeter so you can see it from at least a mile away.

In the tree's surrounding The Landing platforms and tree houses litter the branches, so if you climb the ladders you're able to see other stalls, and what they have to sell. The Mark is a sterile building with stands that sell necessities. At The Landing you can find anything.

That's why as I look out the window of Jackson's car I know exactly where we're going; I can hear the music a mile away. Christa and Johanna are sitting in the back, and Jackson and I in the front. Jackson had the idea that if Johanna was going to live in the district she was going to need to know about all of the best places.

The rich smell of spices fill the air and I can tell we're close since I can see the smoke already. Although, I'm not really paying attention there is a part of the other's conversation that catches my attention.

"I actually like it here; it's kind of familiar because of all the trees. It reminds me of 7, but these trees are different from the ones there. Honestly, I didn't even know 2 had a forest." Johanna stares out the window from the back seat.

"Yea, well, these trees are useless to chop. The bark is way too thick and rough, and plus the forest isn't actually that big. It ends a mile or two away from The Landing. How long do you plan on staying?" Christa asks.

I turn in my seat in the front to see Johanna shrug, "Probably for a long time, but I have to leave next month for a wedding."

"Who's?" I can't think of anyone Johanna knows that might have a wedding. Annie is definitely not getting married any time soon, because of Finnick. So, it can't be her. Speaking of Annie I'll need Johanna to show me the pictures of her newborn son.

"No one you know," She lies with ease but she still can't fool me. Then it hits me. _Of course_, I think dryly, _it would be them_. My heart clenches with that familiar pain I've grown so accustomed to the last few years.

"It's Katniss and Peeta." I don't say it as a question, I state it as a fact.

"Yes," She sighs and rubs a hand over the side of her face.

"Should've seen that coming," I turn and face forward again to see The Landing come into view. All of the sudden I feel to hands on my shoulders trying to massage the tension out of them. I should've expected it, I really should have. What did I expect? That she would wait for me to come back? That she would invite me? Well, I probably wouldn't come anyway.

Knowing Katniss she probably didn't want to invite anyone, but Peeta convinced her to invite a small group of friends. And, knowing Katniss it will probably just be a bread toasting. A part of me cringes at the thought.

"Lighten up," I hear Christa say as she pats my shoulders once before pulling back. "Look we're here."

Jackson parks the car and I watch him get out quickly. He's been very quiet the whole car ride. He quickly goes over and opens Johanna's door for her and she grins.

"Thanks, Handsome." He smiles at her as she walks past him and to Christa who already entered the market. He stares for a moment before I snap my fingers several times to get his attention. He turns to face me and I give him a questioning look. He shrugs.

"I think I love her," Jackson blurts out as we walk not two steps.

I freeze and look at him before a laugh escapes me, "You just met her."

"She's perfect," He says it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You just met her," I repeat, slowly this time.

"So, you just met that girl from yesterday, and I can already tell you like her. What was her name again?" He asks as we walk into the market.

"Tia," I say automatically. He gives me a knowing look and I back track, "At least that's what I think it was. And I don't _like_ her - well, I do, but not like that. You know what I mean."

Jackson gives me a knowing look and looks down, but I can see the smile on his face, "Yea, I know what you mean."

I narrow my eyes at him, but say nothing as we pass a stall where they're selling glass jewelry; another stall selling rolls of silk with swirling gold patterns embroidered in it. A group of performers dance in an empty space in between a counter that sells food and a stall that sells brightly colored liquids in vials.

"Where do you think they wandered off to now?" I ask Jackson as I scan the crowd looking for the two familiar faces he'd become accustomed too.

J points in to a large crowd surrounding a woman who is speaking loudly to the crowd. Johanna and Christa are looking on, skeptical expressions on their faces. We walk over to them, and Christa turns to us.

"Listen, to this." She gestures to the woman in the center of the crowd. Her skin is tanned, with long dark curls that fall to her waist. She wears a long blue dress that has beads and coins decorating the skirt. Rings glitter on her fingers and toes, and her hair is streaked with the same blue as her skirt. A tent draped in rich velvet is set up behind her.

"Inside the tent behind me is a girl with extraordinary gifts. My dear sister can see the beyond, and she can predict your future just by touching your hand! She knows your past, your present, and your future! She predicted the end of the 74th Hunger Games, and how the war would end!"

The woman takes out a cloth out of her shirt and holds it over her heart, "And now she would like to share this gift with you!" She smiles at the cheers of the crowd. I shake my head. People are so gullible.

"Yes, yes!" She calls back waving an arm out to the crowd. In the process she drops her piece of cloth, but doesn't seem to notice.

J bends down and picks it up, "You dropped this." He holds it out to her.

"Oh! Thank you so much, sir." She takes the cloth in his hand; the other hand is touching his cheek. Johanna and Christa seem to roll their eyes at the same time. "For your kindness you will be the first to see the psychic."

J grins, "Sure." The woman walks away, pleased and begins instructing people to line up to see the psychic for a small fee.

"Jackson, they're fakes. Why would you want to see them?" Christa asks sternly.

"I know, but that girl was hot. Plus, I want to see what it's all about." He replies, eyeing Johanna when she said she was hot. I sigh; his try to make her jealous tactic was not working by the look on Johanna's face.

"It's about you giving them money so they can tell you some nonsense," I tell him.

"Still it can't be that expensive. Come in with me Gale. It can be a bonding experience." I groan as he speaks.

"Come on Johanna let's go see the other stands." Christa ushers the other girl away.

"Looks like you're coming with me then." He tugs my arm toward the tent and the woman from earlier comes toward us.

"Hello, my friends. You two can come in first for twenty coins each." She puts her arms around us and leads us toward the tent. Jackson reaches into his pocket and pulls out forty before handing them to her.

"Don't worry, Gale, I'll cover you." He says cheerfully.

"Great," I mutter sarcastically. She leads us to the tent flap, and I eye the long line of awaiting customers.

"In you go boys. She will be with you in a minute." We walk into the tent that is covered in bright fabrics, and is slight hazy with a dark red smoke that smells strongly of cinnamon. A table sits in the middle three chairs sit around it.

"I can't believe we payed money for this," I grumble unenthusiastically.

"Don't worry. This'll be fun." He slaps me on the back, and I glare at him.

A hand and foot poke out from behind the curtain and then a woman, "Welcome bo – Oh, it's you."

"Porcelain?" It's out of my mouth before I can stop it. She's dressed similar to the day before, a long pink skirt with coins jingling on it, and a sleeveless white shirt. Her hair is streaked with light pink and the same bracelets from yesterday.

"Hey, long time no see, huh." She sits on one of the chairs surrounding the table.

"Hey, you're the girl from yesterday!" Jackson exclaims, realization hitting him.

"Yes, assuming the girl from yesterday was the one who was hit on by that creep in the bar then yes." She leans her head on her palm.

"So you're a psychic now?" I sit down on the seat across from her and J sits quickly down next to me.

She smiles more to herself than me – I mean us. "You guys don't seem to be _believe_." She waves a hand in the air.

"No, not really." I reply casually.

She leans over closer to us and says quietly, "Then I think I can trust you with my secret." She lowers her voice so only we'll be able to hear it, "I'm not a real psychic." She leans back and pulls out a cigarette from her pocket.

"Those are bad for you." J nods in the direction of the white stick in her hand.

"Not these. They've modified these things so much they're probably better for you than worse." She takes a deep drag off of it. "I could probably eat this and it'll lower my chance to have a heart attack."

"Really?"

"No," She laughs, and I feel the corner of my mouth quirk up.

"So if you're not a fortune teller what are you?" I ask, genuinely curious.

She freezes for a minute, but quickly recovers "The truth?" She blows smoke out in a perfect circle; I nod. "A con artist."

I raise my eyebrows before letting out a laugh, "So, what do you tell people when they come in here?"

"I make up stuff, but then I ask stuff like have you lost your watch recently?"

J's hand goes to his wrist where he usually where's his watch, his eyes widening slightly. "Hey my watch!"

She grins and pulls the watch out of what seems like nowhere. "Sapphire took it when you gave her handkerchief." She tosses him the watch, "Oh, and this stuff." She puts both our phones and money on the table. I reach to my back pocket and realize it's empty.

I begin to gather it off the table, "So, I'm guessing she's not your sister, either."

"Nope," She makes a popping sound on the P. "She's my… friend from before the rebellion. She takes stuff of people in line, tells me what she took and who she took it from. I tell them that I think a strange man took it from them blah blah blah."

"I see. Interesting," I reply.

"You're not going to turn me in, right military man?" She asks, dying the cigarette out.

There was a part of me that didn't condone what she was doing, and knew I should turn her in. It's the right thing to do. But, to be honest, I really didn't want to.

"Of course not," J says before I can open my mouth, and I actually surprised he hasn't been flirting this whole time. He must really like Johanna. Tia doesn't take her eyes off of me once she just cocks her head to one side and nods slightly.

I should look away.

I'm sure I should to look away.

I _need_ to look away.

I can't look away.

There have been girls before. _A lot _of girls. Then there was Katniss, and _only_ Katniss. And now? There's still Katniss, but it's different than before. Before, it was like it was me and Katniss in our woods hunting, and it was like we were the only two people on the planet. Now, It's like it's me and Katniss hunting, but for some strange, unexplained, reason Tia's there too, not hunting, but just laughing and dancing barefoot under the trees.

Jackson clears his throat and is glancing between the two of us with a very knowing smirk on his face. I clear my throat and run a hand my hair before standing up. "We should get going."

Jackson nods and stands up, "Yea, wouldn't want to keep your other customers away." As we make our way to the door a hand on my shoulder stops me, and I wonder how she can sneak up on me, even though no one else can.

"You guys should come back tomorrow night. There's going to be this big celebration thing they decided they're going to have every year in honor of the new Panem." She tells me – _us_. I'm very aware that her hand is still on my shoulder.

"Yea, we'll come, Porcelain." I reply with a nod. Jackson looks at me surprised.

She smiles, "Great. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As we walk away from the tent in search of the other two girls Jackson keeps staring at me with that annoying smirk, "Don't like her like that, eh?"

"Shut up, Jackson."

**How was it guys? I'm happy I'm getting good reviews so far. I'm thinking of putting links of what my OC's look like in my profile what do you guys think? Review please!**


End file.
